A Whistle to Wake You
by The Digital Typhoon
Summary: The Digimon adventure universe and the Tamers universe are returned to their true form as one world, what will happen when the Digidestined meet the Digimon Tamers? Tairoa and Rukato main. Sides: Takari, Matt/Jun, Mimi/Joe, Izzy/OC, and Davis/Yolei in Ch2
1. A Whistle to Wake You

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DT: So this is a continuation of both "The Goggles and the Hat" and "Her Hidden Heart". That having been said I hope you enjoy "A Whistle to Wake You".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Whistle to Wake You

Chapter One: The Sun and The Heart

Tai Kamiya woke slowly and naturally as he rolled over to face the angel sleeping next to him. He had been dating Sora Takenouchi for nearly a year now and they had been sleeping together, nothing more than sleeping, whenever they could.

As Tai watched her sleep he noticed a small strand of hair obstructing her beautiful face. He gently brushed it back and tucked it behind her ear. Satisfied he took up watching her again. She was so cute when she slept. Her eyes gently shut, yet still radiating as much beauty and love as they did when they were open. And the way she breathed, with her mouth slightly open silently taking in air.

Tai smiled and brushed her cheek gently. She rolled in her sleep and turned away from Tai. He was upset for a moment until he embraced her and snuggled up behind her.

Tai then began to think about the relationships the other Digidestined had found themselves in. TK and Kari had been together happily for a long time now, to think about it, it was Tai and Sora who had gotten them to admit feelings for each other roughly a month before they had begun dating themselves. Matt had surprisingly begun dating Jun, guess the end of that double date went better then Tai had thought. Izzy had established a strong relationship with the girl he met online, what was her name again? Motoko? Yeah, she was one of Sora's friends. Joe and Mimi were obviously dating, however still refused to tell anyone.

As for the new Digidestined, Yolei had told Davis about the reason she had said they were dating and things had gone (somewhat) back to normal for the two, and now, Yolei and Ken had been flirting constantly. Davis seemed to no longer be bothered by TK and Kari's relationship, and Cody had nothing new going on.

Life was perfect.

Or so Tai thought. Little did he, or anyone, know that the Digidestined weren't done with their work yet. Gennia had one last task in store for them.

--

A Whistle to Wake You

Chapter Two: Her Discovered Heart

Takato and Rika laid together on a hammock that they had tied between two trees in the park. Rika had snuggled against Takato's chest and was nearly asleep while Takato had his arm wrapped around her and stared at the sky. The sky was clear and blue with gentle clouds that gave shade to tired travelers and shapes to young children. It was that special kind of day where everything just seemed to go your way; Rika had announced that she was switching schools, and joining Takato's high school, and then after a long walk Takato and Rika had come to their special spot and laid down on their hammock. It wasn't much really but it was more than enough to make Takato happy.

As he laid there he heard someone walking up to him, he looked and saw the young Legendary Tamer, Ryo Akiyama wearing a rather serious expression.

Takato gently woke Rika then stood up and said, "What's up Ryo?"

"I just got a message from the digital world. The sovereigns said we are needed for something." Ryo said

Takato's expression turned grim. The last time the sovereigns had needed them it started a chain of events that led to Takato losing Guilmon for a time. So much for everything going your way. "We should tell Henry and the others." Takato said

"Already did, everyone's waiting for us to show up." Ryo said with something obviously disturbing him.

"Something wrong Ryo?" Takato asked

"You'll find out soon enough…" Ryo said and then started to walk to Guilmon's shack.

Rika and Takato ran back to Takato's house retrieved Guilmon and then met up with everyone at the shack. Together they all went through the portal to the Digital world where they met up with the Digimon Sovereigns upon landing on the outer level.

"Tamers, it is good to see you again." said a large blue dragon in front of the group

"Uh… Azulongmon? We were told that we were needed for something…" Takato said

"Indeed you are human," Zhuqiaomon said, "Though I detest asking for your help there is no one else who can complete this task."

"Well what is it? Anything we can do to help" Henry said

"Yeah birdie, tell us whatcha need!" shouted a small Digimon on Henry's shoulder.

"Terriermon! Quiet!" Henry said quickly

"First, I think it is time Ryo told you his secret" Azulongmon said.

Everyone looked at Ryo who looked at the ground.

"Ryo?" Kazu asked

"The truth is…" Ryo started "I'm not from this world…"

--

A Whistle to Wake You

Chapter Three: Gennia's News

The next day started like any other Tai completed his morning routine and after a small breakfast would walk to Sora's and walk her to school. The school day proceeded like any other until, that is, school got out. Izzy ran up to Tai and Sora looking rather flustered and out of breath.

"What's up Izzy?" Tai asked "another egg hatch?" Tai laughed remembering the whole event leading up to the Diaboromon crisis

"Very funny Tai," Izzy said, "but no, I just got a message from Gennia, he said he needs to see all of us at once."

Tai's expression changed from his carefree smile to the more serious expression he wore whenever the Digital World called. "I'll go home and tell Kari, let's all meet back here at school in an hour."

They both nodded and began to send emails to the other Digidestined, telling them were to meet and when.

Tai burst through his front door and shouted "Kari! Grab your Digivice, we've got some work in the Digital World!"

Kari ran into the living room wearing a worried expression, "What's going on Tai?"

Tai turned around as he pulled his goggles from his neck to his fore head "I don't know Kari but we'll take care of it, just like we always do!"

They walked back to the college with their partner Digimon and met up with all the others. Together they traveled into the Digital World and found themselves back on File Island, on top of Infinity Mountain no less. Gennia was standing there in front of them wearing the lighter expression he favored in his younger form.

Tai was the first to speak "What's the emergency?"

"No emergency Tai, however you are needed." Gennia said

"Well if there's no emergency then why are we here?" Yolei asked

"Yeah isn't it the job of the Digidestined to kick evil's butt?" Davis exclaimed

"You are correct in a way Davis, that is part of your job, but there's more to it than that." Gennia said "It is also your job to help create the best world possible."

"So what is it you need us to do?" asked Cody

"First you need to know something. There is another world that exists parallel to this one. And I'm not talking the way the Digital World, Real World, and Dark Ocean are." Gennia explained, "You see in truth there is another Real World and another Digital World."

Everyone looked at Izzy hoping he would explain it with one of his usual metaphors. When he saw them he kneeled down and began to draw lines in the dirt. "So what your saying is not only is there our multi world," Izzy said as he drew lines to represent each world, (straight for the real world, wavy for the digital world and zigzag for the dark ocean) "but also another set that is far enough away to not feel the effects of when the destiny stones were being destroyed" Izzy finished as he drew one more straight and wavy line a large distance below the first three.

"That's right" Gennia said "but something else you need to know is that it wasn't always this way. There used to be only one digital world and one real world but they were split long ago."

Joe asked the question everyone else was thinking "Why?"

"Well, in the Digital World there used to be a great force, neither good nor evil, that boasted the ability to delete anything it touched. There were some who would have used this force as a weapon so the ancient elemental Digimon separated the evil Digimon from the great force."

"But why split the real world too?" asked Matt

"The digital world and the real world have been strongly connected since they were created, one cannot exist without the other therefore the splitting of the digital world also caused the real world to split." Gennia said.

"So what is it you need us to do?" asked TK

"We need you to rejoin the worlds" Gennia said "With the evil Digimon from in this world defeated and the great force also destroyed having the worlds split serves no further purpose."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Mimi asked

"D-3 holders, step forward." Gennia commanded, and they did as they were told "Now hold out your D-Terminals."

When they did beams of light shot out of them, orange and blue from Davis', purple and gray from Cody's, red and green from Yolei, and yellow, pink, and light pink from TK's, Kari's, and Ken's respectively. The beams began to form into the Digieggs everyone had gathered over the duration of their adventures. The light slowly died down leaving only the Digieggs floating in front of their respective users. The eggs then began to glow again and shrink into the form of the nine crests, which then floated to their previous owners. However three new crests were born at the same time, Davis', Yolei's, and Cody's eggs not only became the crests the used to be, but also became compound crests, representing their compound crest traits that was (up until a short while ago) represented by the two Digieggs they held. Everyone was in shock and the 02 Digidestined were slightly disappointed at the loss of their armor forms.

Gennia comforted them by saying "Don't worry we are working on making new Digieggs for all of you, be patent and you will get back what you lost and then some."

Tai and the rest of the Digidestined took their crests and waited for further instruction which Gennia soon gave "Now Digidestined, release the power of your crests once again."

They did as they were told and their crests began to glow very brightly and the world began to distort and quake. Then in a sudden and violent eruption both the real and digital worlds were reformatted and expanded to respond to the sudden increased population. Both worlds nearly doubled in size as their population did.

When the Digidestined opened their eyes they saw a group of eight (yes eight, I'm leaving Impmon's tamers out of this.) kids standing in front of them each of them holding a golden card and a strange Digivice.

Ken immediately recognized one of the kids in the other group and, in total shock, said "Ryo?"

--

A Whistle to Wake You

Chapter Four: The Truth of Twin Worlds

"What are you talking about Ryo? Not from this world? What kind of stupid thing is that to say?" Rika said

Takato put his hand of her shoulder and squeezed gently to get her attention then he whispered "Rika, please don't, I don't think he's kidding and this isn't easy for him to say."

Rika (surprisingly) did as Takato asked and stopped verbally attacking Ryo and in fact apologized. Even in the short time they had been together Takato has pushed the change that had been occurring in Rika to a whole new level, now, although she still lashed out like before, she would soon realize what she had done and apologize. She, in short, had become a much kinder person.

"Hold on there Lassie McSharp-tounge, he's telling the truth" Ebonwumon said "Yeah, the truth" his other head added.

"Well if you're not from our world then what world are you from?" Henry asked

"Well, truth be told, the Digimon TV show that you all watch isn't really just a show, it's the story of the great battles that happened in my home world." Ryo said

"Wait, so you're saying that the Digimon TV series is real?" Takato asked (somewhat rhetorically)

"Yeah." Ryo said

"So Tai Kamiya and all the others are real people?" Takato continued

"Yeah, and I've met all of them. I don't know if you noticed but I'm in that show too. If you look at when Ken Ichijouji is having a flash back to his first trip to the digital world, I'm the one there with him." Ryo said

"This is the part where one of you says "April fools" right?" Rika said

"This is no joke, Human." Zhuqiaomon said, "We now need your help to join the twin worlds back into their true form."

"True form? What do you mean?" Henry asked

"Long ago the worlds were one, but we feared that the evil Digimon would try and use the power of The Chaos as a weapon so we split the worlds in an attempt to separate The Chaos from those who would see it as a weapon." Baihumon said

"But with the D-Reaper gone the worlds can be one again." Takato finished

"That is correct," Azulongmon said, "Now to rejoin the worlds we will need the help of the Digignomes call out to them in your heart and wish for the power to return the world to its true state."

The eight did as they were told and before long they all saw a gold card floating in front of them. They took it and Takato said, "So we just have to swipe the cards?"

"I do not know. The ancient ones work in mysterious ways, but if there is something else that you need to do trust that it will present itself." Azulongmon answered

Takato turned and faced his friends and said "So how about it guys, one more time?" The whole group nodded and shouted "Digimodify!" as they swiped their cards. Then the world began to shake and warps could be seen all over the world sucking in all the data as well as the real world. The streams of light that connected the Digital world to the real one began to go out one by one until none remained before long the whole world had been sucked up and the tamers were standing on the last bit of land until a beam of multi colored light stuck them and then they saw nothing. Their senses of sight, speech, and hearing abandoned them and they could only feel themselves moving at an incredible speed. Takato reached out and found Rika's hand, he grabbed it and pulled her close to him. They held on to each other tightly until they felt solid ground under their feet and their senses gradually returning. When they could see and hear again they saw the whole group of legendary Digidestined in front of them. Then they heard Ken speak Ryo's name in shock, and when he felt his voice return he answered, "Hey Ken, it's been a long time."

Takato watched his idol, Tai Kamiya, walk up to him. Tai grinned and placed a finger on Takato's goggles.

Then Takato heard him say, "Hey kid, nice goggles."

--

A Whistle to Wake You

Chapter 5: Introductions

Tai looked at the kid and saw that he was totally shocked. The kid then stammered "You… You're Tai Kamiya!"

Tai raised an eyebrow and said "Yeah, but who are you?"

"Me? Oh! Yeah, I'm Takato Matsuki" Takato stammered "I'm a huge fan!"

"Fan?" Tai laughed slightly "I know I'm a great soccer player, but a fan?"

"Yeah most of us are fans on some level, take Kazu and Kenta, for example" Takato said as he turned to see his friends on their knees screaming "We're not worthy!!!"

Off to the side Matt asked Henry "Are they always like that?"

Henry sighed and said "Just about as long as I've known them."

"So how do you know of us" Tai asked

"In the world I came from, your adventures were told on a Saturday morning cartoon." Takato said

Tai was surprised by this, but weirder things have happened, so he didn't react as much as someone else would have. Tai saw how Henry seemed to act just as "cool" as Matt did and chuckled "So I can gather who the two on the ground like, but what about the three girls?" Tai asked

"Well Suzi likes Mimi, I think she thinks Mimi's a princess or something" Takato said

"Recipe for disaster" Tai remarked

Takato laughed and then continued "Jeri's a huge Leomon fan and Rika… well you didn't hear this from me, but I think she admires Sora."

Tai looked from his girlfriend to Takato's and said, "I can see most of your friends acting like their favorite Digidestined. But Rika seems so… frosty, and Sora is a really warm caring individual."

"Rika is too, she's just not that good at showing it. But we've been working on that together." Takato said

"Ah, so you are her are…" Tai said

"Yeah, we're dating. What about you and Sora?" Takato asked

"Yeah we're dating, was that in the show too?" Tai asked

"No, but Rika pointed out to me how much chemistry you two had" Takato said

"Is that so…" Tai said.

--

A Whistle to Wake you

Chapter Five: The DigiDate

Tai woke up on another great day in the new world. The sun was shining. The air was clean, and it looked like it was going to be a great day. To Tai it seemed that since the world was reunited, things had been great. Tai got up and got ready for the day, it was going to be interesting.

Takato woke up in his new room, because of the new sized world, and the many more people living there, the Matsuki bakery had really taken off. They had moved to a new shop in the Odaiba District, and things had never been better for the family. Rika and her family had moved too, she now lived in a fantastic apartment in, quite to Rika's pleasure, the Odaiba District. The two were planning to meet up with Tai and Sora that say for a big group date. They had been hanging out with the now legendary teens for the past couple of months and Tai had suggested this about a week ago, it took all of Takato's self control to not answer right away, and instead ask Rika first. Even though they had been hanging out for quite some time, Takato was still having a bit of trouble getting past his idolization of Tai.

On his way out, Takato grabbed some bread and other things he had promised to take to the beach. Guilmon was less happy at what the day would hold for him. He would be spending the day with all the other Digimon whose partners were otherwise occupied for the day. They were going to the Digital World with all of the Digidestined that weren't going on the date, specifically Mimi, Joe, Cody, Davis, Ryo, Henry, and Suzie. (Kazu and Kenta were grounded for getting "F"s in math class.)

Takato arrived at the beach just as Tai and Sora did. Rika was already there and had put down her towel and laid down on it. Takato stabbed an umbrella into the ground while Tai and Sora did the same a few feet away. Before long the other couples arrived, TK with Kari, Matt with Jun, Izzy with his new girlfriend Motoko, and finally Yolei with Ken. After everyone was set up Matt, Ken, and Tai went over to three grills that were located on the grass a few feet away and began to make hot dogs and hamburgers as Takato sliced his bread to act as buns for the various things being grilled. Everyone sat happily and talked about various subjects, some people went swimming, but a good time was had by all. Matt and Tai finished cooking at about the same time and both ran over with the food, upon reaching the table Takato had left the bread at they both quickly fixed themselves a hamburger and grabbed a drink. They raced to be the first to finish their meal and the first one to slam down their empty soda can, would be the winner. No one else seemed to know they were competing.

Slam! Slam!

"Yes!" Tai cheered

"Damn!" Matt cursed, then sighed "A deal is a deal, I'll go clean up the charcoal"

Tai strutted back to his umbrella with Sora giving him an odd look.

"Don't tell me you and Matt had an eating contest to see who would clean up…" Sora said

"Yeah, why?" Tai asked

Sora shook her head and said "No reason Tai."

"Davis would have congratulated me…" Tai mumbled.

Meanwhile Takato and Rika were laying together in the shade. Takato had his eyes closed and his arm wrapped around Rika who was lying against him. His eyes were closed because he was feeling a little star struck, he was, after all, surrounded by his childhood heroes. Not only that, but he had the world famous Digimon Queen snuggled in him arms. It was almost too much.

"You haven't said much goggle head, afraid you'll say something stupid and the other goggle head will think you're an idiot?" Rika said playfully.

"I don't care what Tai thinks, I don't want _you_ to think I'm an idiot." Takato said, feeling that (for once) he had said the right thing at the right time.

This though was decimated when he head Rika say "You liar. You do too care what he thinks" They shared a laugh and snuggled closer.

Everyone's good mood was cut short when they heard Yolei scream "I hate you Ken Ichijouji!" and run away with tears in her eyes while Ken turned away and left the party without a word.

--

--

DT: Gasp! Yolei and Ken in a huge fight? But they are supposed to get married! Oh wait, the tamers weren't in the so many years after part, so that change caused many others. Don't get me wrong, I still think Ken/Yolei is the real coupling, but I don't think it's as much fun as what I have in store. So I'm sorry this installment took so long, but I was having a hard time finding the proper mood and inspiration to work on it, and I hope it was worth the wait. So, I don't own Digimon, but that won't stop me from writing fan fiction about it all the time! Next time: The Goggles and the Hat… Again?


	2. The Goggles and the Hat Again?

The Goggles and the Hat… Again?

Kari Kamiya, Rika Nonaka, and Sora Takenouchi caught up with Yolei Inoue several miles from where she had yelled at Ken.

"What happened?" Kari asked as she caught her breath

"Nothing" Yolei said

"You are a really bad liar" Rika said "We all saw you shout at Ken, what happened between you two?"

Yolei sighed and said "It was stupid, he wasn't spending any time with me so I started arguing with him, like I do with Davis, but he didn't take it like Davis does. He just sat there and didn't even say anything. Eventually he said something back but it was way over the line."

"You should go talk to him. If you act quickly you might be able to salvage your relationship with him." Sora said

"If I did, it would only to be to salvage our friendship." Yolei said

"But I thought you really liked him" Kari said

"I thought so too." Yolei said "But I guess it was just because he's famous."

"Well you should still go talk to him. Keep him as a friend, if you wait too long then you might not even be able to do that." Sora said

"Yeah, you're right." Yolei said

"I'll go with you." Kari said

"I'll head back to the beach and tell everyone to not get worked up about this." Sora said

"I'll go back too" Rika said and the two groups split paths.

----------

Tai, Matt and Izzy caught up with Ken. "Yo man, what happened back there?" Matt asked

"Nothing important" Ken answered

"We saw Yolei yell at you Ken, what's going on?" Tai asked

When Ken didn't say anything Izzy said "Ken, it's impossible for us to help you if you don't tell us anything."

"It's really not important, but if you want to know, Yolei was upset because I wasn't spending a lot of time with her. She started yelling at me about all sorts of things, many of them had nothing to do with why she was upset. I did my best to just keep quiet, but at the end I mumbled that she was crazy... in a few more words… I didn't mean to, times like this it's hard to keep the influence of my dark spore suppressed." Ken said "I need to be alone for a little bit, sort out my head. Could you contact the others and tell them to send Wormmon to meet me at Primary Village; I left my D-terminal at home."

Tai nodded as Ken walked away. They began walking back when Kari and Yolei ran up.

"Do you guys know where Ken is?" Kari asked

"He said he's going to Primary Village." Izzy said

"Thanks" Yolei said as the two girls ran off

When the boys got back to the beach Tai got out his D-Terminal and sent a message to Davis telling him to send Wormmon to meet with Ken.

----------

Ken sat on top of one of the colorful blocks in Primary village Wormmon by his side. This place was special for Ken, this was where he had regained his memories, and truly became Ken Ichijouji again after being lost in darkness as the Digimon Emperor for so long. Neither he nor Wormmon said anything, they were content to sit in silence and enjoy the mid day sun.

"Ken!" A voice shouted breaking the silence. Ken looked over and saw Yolei running towards him. He sighed and got up to leave but stopped when he heard her say "Ken! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get that worked up, I'm just so used to being around Davis that I think he's rubbed off on me."

Ken turned around and said "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said what I did, Dark spore or not. So… Friends?"

"The best!" Yolei cheered "What now?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I've still got some thinking to do. I'm going to stay here for a while." Ken said

"Davis and the others are a couple miles south of here, you could meet up with them" Wormmon suggested

Yolei smiled and nodded. Kari flew over the hill on Nefertimon's back with Hawkmon flying next to her. Hawkmon Digivolved to Halsemon and Yolei got on his back and flew off. Ken let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against the plush blocks.

"Alls well that ends well, right Ken?" Wormmon asked

"Right." Ken answered

"Not… for long…" A voice echoed from somewhere above the partners

"Who said that?" Ken demanded

A Digimon jumped down from the block that Ken was leaning against. The Digimon was small, about the size and shape of Mamemon, but he had no features; his entire body was black with Digicode running all over it. "You're past… will not be so easily forgotten… The darkness you try and suppress will not be held back for long… You will perish… Your 'friends' will perish… everything will be… destroyed"

"What are you talking about?" Ken shouted

"All things in time… My Liege…" with those words the Digicode shattered and left a very weak looking Mamemon before Ken and Wormmon.

"What was that?" Ken asked

----------

Yolei flew for only a few minutes after Kari went back to the real world before finding the group. She landed and found everyone was eating lunch.

"Huh? Yolei? What are you doing here? I thought you were on a big date with Ken." Mimi said

Yolei blushed slightly and admitted "Well I kind of messed it up."

"That's no surprise" Davis mocked

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yolei shouted

"Nothing, I'm just surprised he didn't dump you sooner." Davis continued

"Why you…" Yolei said about to rip his head off but was interrupted when her stomach growled.

Davis laughed and handed Yolei a Sushi tray "Here," he said "I brought an extra, but one is enough."

"Well that was awfully kind of you Davis." Henry said

"Yeah, if I didn't know any better I'd say you like her" Terriermon teased

Everyone laughed and Davis hollered "That's not it! I just don't want her complaining later!"

"Yeah, sure, we believe you Davis!" Gommamon said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed as Davis hollered at Gommamon. Yolei just giggled and ate the sushi Davis gave her.

----------

Yolei woke up the next day and just laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. After a time Hawkmon walked into the room, that being his preferred form now that he didn't have to hide when in the real world. He noticed Yolei and walked over to her.

"My dear, is something troubling you?" He asked

"No, I'm just thinking." She answered

"About what?" Hawkmon pursued

"Why I did what I did to Ken. He didn't deserve that." She answered

"Hmm. Yes I heard about this through the Digi-vine." Hawkmon said

"So Tentomon told you?" Yolei stated more than asked

"Indeed. But it appears to me that you were only ever attracted to Ken because of his reputation, and when you finally got the date with him you desired you didn't see him but the true object of your affections and treated him thus." Hawkmon said

"What are you talking about Hawkmon, I don't treat anyone like I treated Ken." Yolei said now sitting up and looking at him

"But you do. Think about it, who do you constantly argue with?" Hawkmon asked

"Davis, but you can't mean…" Yolei said

"But I do. You and Davis have a very special relationship; you can fight, and argue over the most pointless things, but remain friends through it all, and I suspect, that to you he is something more." Hawkmon said

"Hawkmon you're crazy." Yolei said

"Hmph. Well I didn't expect you to believe me." Hawkmon said

"Then why'd you say all of that to begin with" Yolei said

"Because now you will think about it" Hawkmon said then left the room. He was right, Yolei began thinking about what he had said and it began to make more and more sense. Then she thought about Davis himself. To her he was an overly hyper, dim witted, soccer obsessed, nut, but he was also kind, brave, and strong. She remembered relying strongly on him in the Digital World, even though she never expressed it, she really counted on him and trusted him as a leader. The more she thought about it the more truth she discovered behind Hawkmon's words. She eventually was able to put a word to her feelings for him, and they weren't the one's she would have an hour ago. The word she used now was "Crush" she wasn't in love with him, that much she was sure of, but she liked him quite a bit, enough for her to want him to ask her out; love would come later.

Then she remembered something. It had taken forever to get a date with Ken, how was she going to get Davis to ask her out? She got up and picked up the phone then dialed the Kamiya's number.

"Hello this is Tai"

"Oh, hey Tai. It's Yolei-" Yolei said before she heard Tai shout "Kari! Phone for you!"

"Hello?" A different voice answered

"Hey Kari, I need some help." Yolei said

"Sure, what's up?" the younger Kamiya asked

"Well, do you mind if we meet in person? It's kind of personal." Yolei said

"Sure, I don't blame you for not wanting to tell me over the phone, Tai is probably in the other room listening on the spare phone."

*Click*

"Told you, so where do you want to meet?" Kari asked

"How about the coffee shop across the street from my families convenience store?" Yolei suggested

"Sure, see you there in a half an hour." Kari said then hung up

Yolei hung up the phone and got ready, and roughly twenty-five minutes later she left. When she got to the coffee shop Kari hadn't arrived yet. Yolei ordered and sat down at a table in the corner, Kari arrived a few minutes later and got something as well.

"So what's up?" Kari asked after she got both their drink and sat down.

"Well, do you remember the whole thing that happened with Ken yesterday?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah." Kari answered unsure of where she was going.

"Well… Hawkmon and I talked about it this morning and he told me something… interesting…" Yolei said somewhat cryptically.

"Well what'd he say?" Kari asked.

"He said that I might have feelings for Davis instead…" Yolei mumbled at the end

"What?" Kari asked

Yolei sighed and leaned over to whisper her answer to Kari. As soon as she heard she gasped and said "No way!"

Yolei blushed and quietly said "Keep it down!"

"Sorry, but really? Davis?" Kari said

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you'd tell me how you got him to like you when he did." Yolei said

"Well I don't really know how or when it started, we were in the same class for so many years that it could have happened anytime." Kari said

"But it wasn't until you started dating TK that he finally backed off." Yolei said, "What did you do that made him keep liking you?"

"I don't know that either, I always told him off every time he tried to get a date with me, I tried to be gentle, but it never seemed to sink in." Kari said

"Well, if it's being mean he wants, then he and I are already always at each other's throats, does that mean he likes me too?" Yolei hoped

"Well I think you are a bit too harsh, you need to be a bit kinder with him. Do something nice for him. Send him the signals, and he'll get interested." Kari said

Yolei thought for a little bit and then exclaimed "Perfecto! I know what I'll do, thanks Kari!"

With that Yolei ran out the door and continued home, she needed to have this gift done today or she'd have to wait another week.

----------

The next day progressed as usual and when lunch rolled around Davis made the same discovery he always did on Mondays.

"Ah man! I forgot my lunch again!" Davis complained

TK laughed as he walked up and sat down "You forget every Monday, you'd think you'd make extra sure by now."

"Yeah well I'm just too busy thinking about other things, ok TE." Davis said, falling back into his old habit of forgetting TK's name whenever he was mad at him.

"His name is TK," Kari said as she sat down and kissed TK on the cheek.

Davis groaned as Yolei walked up "Forget your lunch again, Davis?" she asked

Davis sighed and said "Yeah, so go ahead, take your shots."

"I'd like to, but I knew you would so I think I'll give you this instead" Yolei said as she handed him a tray full of food. "I knew you'd forget like you always do, so I made this for you so you'd actually be able to pay attention after lunch."

"I don't know Yolei, I don't even think he'd be able to pay attention on a full stomach" Cody said as he approached the table as well.

Everyone laughed as Davis dug into his food and thought 'Wow, this is great, I didn't know Yolei could cook this well, maybe she's not so bad after all.' Although the second generation goggle head would never admit it, a slight blush began to creep its way across his face, and although most people missed it, one perceptive girl with a camera for a necklace did happen to see it before it faded away.

----------

Davis walked out of the Locker room after a particularly rough Soccer practice. As soon as he crossed the thresh hold he noticed someone standing there, and that someone was Kari.

"Kari! What are you doing here? Basketball practice doesn't end for another couple of minutes, I thought you'd want to watch TK." Davis said

Kari shrugged in a way that emulated her brother "TK won't be too upset about me missing just one practice, besides we need to talk."

Davis was suddenly nervous, for some unknown reason "Err… ok…" Even though Davis had surrendered the race for Kari's heart to TK when they began dating, he still could never tell Kari "no".

Kari began walking with Davis following after a little bit Kari said "I watched your practice, you seemed distracted. Is something wrong?"

Ok, something was up, Kari was a very kind and caring person, sure, but she was never so blunt "No, I was just thinking about stuff." Davis said

"Must have been really important to distract you from Soccer." Kari said

'Well, it was, but it wasn't but…" Davis mumbled

"It wouldn't happen to be something about someone who gave you a lunch would it?" Kari asked sweetly

"What? Yolei? Heck no!" Davis shouted.

"You don't need to lie to me, Davis." She said "You know I'm good at keeping secrets, I still haven't told anyone about the pudding incident at last year's Halloween party."

"Well, ok, maybe I was thinking about her a little bit." Davis said

"Davis…" Kari said in a low tone

"OK, fine a lot." Davis admitted "She's just never been this nice to me, and now I get a weird feeling around her…"

Kari smiled and said "Well I think it's pretty obvious what's going on."

"Really?" Davis asked "What?"

"You're sick." Kari said

Davis sighed in relief "So what do you think I have?"

Kari giggled and said "Oh, I'm not a doctor, but if I had to guess I'd say it's a nasty case of Crush-Fever."

"Crush-fever? Is that contagious? I probably caught it from my sister…" Davis grumbled

Davis being unable to catch any sort of sign could be funny for a while, but after how long Kari had known him it was getting old. Kari sighed and said "No Davis, it's not contagious. You-"

"Is it air born?" Davis asked

"No, you-" Kari was interrupted again

"Well then do you get it from eating uncooked food?" Davis asked again

"Davis you have a crush on Yolei!" Kari shouted, annoyed that he kept interrupting her.

Davis turned a color that rivaled Hawkmon's feathers and began trying to get out a sentence but all that came out of his mouth was incoherent babbling. Kari took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry Davis, I shouldn't have shouted, but you just wouldn't let me talk."

Davis nodded and managed to say "It's ok. But how could I have a crush on Yolei? She's an over bearing, pain in the-"

"Ok, Davis, I get it. But trust me, you do. Before TK and I were dating I would get that weird feeling you were talking about." Kari said

"But what about her and Ken?" Davis asked mournfully

"After what happened at the beach day she found out she didn't like Ken that way." Kari said

"Do you really think I'd have a chance with her?" Davis said hopefully

"Yeah. Call it a hunch, but I think Yolei likes you too." Kari said

"You really think so?" Davis cheered

"She's my Best Friend, trust me." Kari said

"Thanks Kari." Davis said

"No problem" Kari said "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Go and talk to her I guess." Davis said

"Good luck." Kari said then checked her watch "Oh, TK's practice just got out, I'll see you later, and remember, just be yourself when you talk to Yolei!"

Davis walked to Yolei's apartment and was wrapped in his thoughts of what he would say to her. He had run through countless scenarios, but despite Kari's assurance, they all ended with yelling, and Davis leaving the apartment pissed off. It took everything Davis had in him to not just turn tail and run. He was so wrapped up in his own thought he didn't notice when he ran into someone.

"Hey watch it kid!" The man shouted

"Er… sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Davis said

"Well stop day dreaming next time." The man said and walked away.

Davis got up and looked at the apartment building on the side of the street and saw Yolei and Cody about to get in the elevator. Davis ran up and said "Hey guys wait up!" He got to the elevator just as the door closed

"Sorry Davis!" Cody shouted

Yolei began taunting him and Davis cursed under his breath. He ran to the staircase and ran up as fast as his legs could carry him, and after years of trying to beat Tai, and more recently Ken, at soccer his top speed was at a level best described as very fast.

Yolei was laughing as the elevator reached the floor below her own.

"That wasn't very nice Yolei." Cody scolded

"Oh lighten up, it was just a joke." Yolei said. She began laughing again but stopped short when she saw Davis standing in front of her as the elevator doors opened. He was bent over and using the wall for balance while attempting to catch his breath, he merely pointed at Yolei signifying that he wanted to talk to her.

"Instant Karma." Cody proclaimed as he stepped past Davis.

Davis walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the bottom floor. The doors closed and Yolei said "How in the world did you" but was cut off when Davis grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They broke apart and Davis said "The stairs." Yolei laughed and pulled him into another kiss. The second kiss continued for a good three floors until the doors opened to reveal a young mother and her two children. The mother imminently clapped her hands over her children's eyes and Yolei jokingly said "Do you mind?" and pressed the button to close the doors.

----

Somewhere deep in the digital world's very core, far beyond the firewall that sealed the greatest evil a dark shadow floated encased in crystal.

"Soon I will awaken again…."

DT: I am really, really sorry to everyone that has been waiting for this chapter for… how many months has it been? Well, a very long time. I hit the greatest example of writer's block ever, and just got over it thanks to "Highschool Never Ends" by Skipper713. So for those of you that have wanted this badly, scold me and thank her. Now you will go review, and you will go vote on my polls and visit my website, or at least that's what I would say if I was a hypnotist.

I Blank Blank Digimon… if you can't fill in the blanks yourself, that's really sad…


End file.
